How to be a Leader
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sequel to "How to court your dog". Rin and Sesshomaru just start settling in Kagome's village, but unfortunately, Sesshomaru knows they're not safe yet. Join the two Dog Demons and their mates on another journey that will change their lives into an unimaginable lifestyle amongst the West Dog Demon clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

After the defeat of Sesshomaru's mother, who had set out on a blinding rage journey to destroy the one thing that Sesshomaru always held dear to him, the one person he would give anything for, and the person he would die for... _Rin._

Nearly a month had passed since then, and the village was finally growing with life, now accepting the new comers.

Sesshomaru was a part of the village now, and he nearly became attached to it as much as InuYasha had, but for a different reason.

Here, his mate lay, curled against his body, in blissful sleep.

She was the reason he stayed, she had asked it of him - more like begged him, using her tears as his weakness - but he couldn't refuse her anything even if he tried.

So, now he lay in their bed, awake late in the night, deep in thought about nothing in particular, if he was clear minded enough, he could just make Rin's soft breathing a melody.

He closed his eyes, listening to that melody, and within a few minutes, he managed to find his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes. I know this is super short. But I just wanted to let you guys know that there will be a sequel to "How to court your dog" Since half of my reviews said SEQUEL! So, here is your start! **

**Read and review!**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry again for the short chapter. I hope this one will be suitable.**

**Just one thing, I have gotten lots of reviews saying that InuYasha and Sesshomaru should learn to get along, while others say that when they do, Sesshomaru should be all "I'm the boss of you.".**

**So, in this sequel, I will be making them get along, in a way, while of course, InuYasha will be as hard-headed as usual.**

**Anyway, now that that's out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

When morning came, Sesshomaru's eyes opened in the dark room.

It was still dark out, but it was morning.

Sesshomaru always awoke at this hour, always on the lookout, even if he didn't leave the hut.

Sesshomaru turned his head to Rin, who had rolled over in the night, back facing him.

It was perfect.

It was nice that he could actually rest and be alone with the one he loved the most.

He hadn't felt this moment since...

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered, _It was father's fault that mother lost herself._

For a long time, Sesshomaru had hated InuYasha because he was the start of all this mess, when really, it was his father's doing for managing to fall in love with a human in the first place.

Sesshomaru gazed at Rin again.

Then again, he'd be no worst of a fool than his father was for falling for this human girl, but as Sesshomaru had specifically told his mother, she didn't know what it was like to fall in love with a human girl like... Izayoi.. And his Rin.

_**Having second thoughts about our mate are you? I thought you gave that up a long time ago. **_Sesshomaru's beast rose.

_I'm not. I am just thinking. _Sesshomaru sighed.

_**Well. Quit. I'll do the thinking.**_ Sesshomaru's beast said before fading back into the shadows.

Just as his beast had faded, so did his thoughts about his lost family.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Rin, leaning gently over her, to see her peaceful and still sleeping form.

He leaned down, softly pressing his lips just above her shoulder, onto the side of her neck, that was protected by her raised shoulder and long hair.

Gently moving her hair out from her neck, leaving it bare, he kissed her again.

She lightly stirred this time, weakly turning her head towards him as if shaking him off before resuming her sleep.

Sesshomaru continued nonetheless, lightly kissing her neck again, and then her ear, then behind her ear, then repeating the pattern.

Rin quietly moaned, and Sesshomaru could feel the smile forming on her face as her neck muscles tensed in a weak stretch.

Sesshomaru pulled back enough to look down at Rin as she turned her head to him.

Her eyes sparkled with joy for him. She still dreaded about waking up one day to find Sesshomaru had decided to leave.

"You're still here." She said aloud.

Yes, it had been a month, but Rin continued to express her relief.

"Of course, my Rin." Sesshomaru said, lowering himself to kiss her assuringly.

When he pulled back again, "I don't know what it will take for you to understand that I'll never leave you."

Rin laughed, a little ashamed, "I can't help it. Maybe I'm like you, still not sure if we're safe for sure."

"That is for me to worry about." Sesshomaru sad.

Rin sat up, and reversed their position, to where she was leaning over him. "But I'm old enough to fight too."

Sesshomaru smiled at her, gently laying a hand on her cheek, "That, I will not allow. My job is to keep you away from as much danger as possible."

"But what happens when you're stuck fighting a demon twice your size and your stuck while another is coming for me? Hmm? What then mr. Invincible."Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru kissed her, "Then you run like hell."

Sesshomaru ended this conversation, kissing her lovingly, making her forget her courageous self, and returning to the fragile and beautiful girl he loved.

They stayed in the hut in this embrace, until Rin could see the sun coming up from outside.

Sesshomaru helped Rin dress, before they reluctantly left the hut.

"Good morning Ah-Un." Rin first went to the two-headed dragon that slept right outside the hut like guard dogs.

Rin was glad to see them everyday, never forgetting their courageous sacrifice they took to protect Sesshomaru, and they came back unharmed.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to take Ah-Un to get the village some food." Rin said as she harnessed them up.

"Aren't you going to wait for Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, watching as she carefully saddled up Ah-Un.

"Nope." Rin said, "I think it's time I start pitching in here. Do something useful for once."

"Don't feel like you're useless." Sesshomaru said, closing the distance, "I'm sure Kagome is just glad that you are here."

Rin smiled up at him, "Would you like to come with me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

She hadn't called him that in what felt like ages, and it made his beast shiver in intimidation.

"I wish for you not to go alone." Sesshomaru smirked back.

Rin smiled more at him, before moving away, guiding Ah-Un towards the forest, Sesshomaru soon behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the disappearance. This week has been hectic, but now I have Thanksgiving break ahead of me, so I thought I'd start my vacation with this update!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>

Sesshomaru had watched Rin fish for years, her skills almost as perfect as his on this activity.

He had remembered the first day he met her, she was putting others before herself. The one thing that attached him to her the most.

Sesshomaru lay back against a large tree, watching Rin continuously attempt to catch her meal.

Ah-Un lay next to the small river, one of their heads diving in the water, snatching a fish out of the water and then splitting it among the two.

"Ok Ah-Un. That was your third fish. I think you start helping me out here?" Rin laughed at them.

Ah-Un roared a reply, before one of the heads once again dunking under water, only to snatch another one, but tossed it away from the creek.

The fish flipped and flopped around for a few seconds before going still, joining the other two dead fish Rin had caught.

Rin smiled, and together they continued to fish.

Sesshomaru watched them with amusement.

He heard in the distance, the village beginning to stir with life.

"Ok Ah-Un. I think that's enough. We can get some fruits and vegetables from the garden." Rin said, stepping out of the water, soaked from the knees down.

She pulled off a little bag she had put on Ah-Un, to put the fish in.

"Are you coming Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, now standing with Ah-Un all saddled up with the bag of fish on his back.

"You go on ahead." Sesshomaru answered.

He sounded distracted.

Rin sighed, but led Ah-Un back towards the village.

"Rin!" Kagome was the first who greeted her when she reached the village, "Where were you?"

"Caught some breakfast. Or... Whenever we need meat." Rin said, turning to Ah-Un, grabbing the bag of fish.

"Oh. Rin. You didn't need to do that. Um. Thank you." Kagome said, taking the bag of fish.

"I wanted to. If I want to live here. I gotta be a part of the group. Do my share." Rin smiled.

"Sesshomaru has seriously gotten to your head messed up. Or maybe that's just because he doesn't know what family is." InuYasha came up to them.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Hey. Where is he anyway?" InuYasha pushed the comment aside.

"He... Um... Said he wanted to stay back for a few." Rin said, looking back towards the forest.

"Hmm. That never sounds good. I'm gonna go check on him." InuYasha said.

But as he took a step forward, Rin blocked his path, "Leave him be. He doesn't particularly like human villages remember? He's just getting some fresh air." Rin said, defending Sesshomaru to his privacy.

"Fresh air, huh? Why do I feel there is more to this?" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha. Leave your brother alone and help me get some of this fish cooked." Kagome sighed.

Reluctantly, InuYasha trailed after Kagome.

Rin stayed back, sparing one last look to the forest.

A gust of wind blew through her hair, bringing a fresh spring scent to her nose, and she swore she could hear the heavy fluttering of butterfly wings somewhere in it.

Rin shook it off, guiding Ah-Un back to the town.

As she worked on unsaddling Ah-Un, Kagome came up to her.

"Hey. Thanks again for the fish. Breakfast will be ready soon if you want to..."

Kagome's words were cut off by a loud demonic snarl coming from the forest.

Rin worriedly glanced back at the forest, knowing it had to be Sesshomaru.

Soon, she and Kagome spotted him taking off to the skies, and moving farther away from them.

"What the hell is he up to?" InuYasha came to Kagome's side.

Rin ran to Ah-Un, jumping on his back, saddles or not, before they took to the air.

"Rin!" Kagome called from below.

"Come on Ah-Un!" Rin said, holding on to them as they took off full speed after Sesshomaru.

They never seemed to cover any distance, or get any closer to Sesshomaru, who was flying through the sky in his beast form, moving so fast, Rin finally admitted that they would never catch up to him.

Rin stopped Ah-Un, leaving them just floating in place.

_Why would he leave? What's gotten into him?_

Rin looked down in thought,_ What did I do wrong?_

She could still hear Kagome calling to her far away, almost sounding like a cry.

Taking a deep breath, holding in her sadness and worry, Rin coaxed Ah-Un back to the village.

When she landed back next to Kagome, she got off, holding in her tears of confusion.

"Oh. Rin. It's ok." Kagome said, instantly putting an arm around her.

"Sesshomaru is unpredictable at times." InuYasha said, watching the last of Sesshomaru fading towards the sun.

_But he never leaves without telling me. _Rin thought inwardly.

"Come on. Breakfast is almost ready. He'll come back." Kagome said, urging her back to the village, joining the other town people.

Rin glanced back once more, hoping he would return now, but no such luck.

Sighing, she followed Kagome and InuYasha towards their hut to eat.

* * *

><p>All day, Rin waited, just outside the village.<p>

She sat with Ah-Un, who lay with her, napping the day away.

"Oh. He's still not showing up. This is bad. Very bad. What if he's been killed, or..."

"Jaken, you're not helping." Rin said quietly.

"Rin. It's starting to get dark." Kagome showed up, with InuYasha.

"I know." Rin said sadly.

"I'll take a night shift if you need me to." InuYasha said.

"No. I'll just..."

Rin was cut off by a loud burst of wind, and when she looked to the skies, a distance away, Sesshomaru's dog form was descending to the ground, glowing for a second, before landing in his human form.

Rin was halfway to him then, soon met within his warm embrace.

"Why dd you leave, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, barely able to hold in the tears.

"I was being summoned." Sesshomaru answered.

"By who?" Rin asked, pulling back to look up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"The West." Sesshomaru said, which made Rin's insides squeeze.

She had hoped they were free from that place, no more worry since his mother was killed.

Wait...

"I returned because I wanted to keep my promise to you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin gasped, feeling her chest flutter.

"Disappearing for a day is one hell of a way to keep a promise." InuYasha came in.

"I know. I only came back to tell you properly." Sesshomaru said, keeping his gaze on Rin, "I have to go. The West is basically a rogue pack now. It's falling apart, and I won't just sit here and do nothing."

"B-but milord! They banished you." Jaken said, covering Rin's gasp.

"My mother did. I don't think the other Dog Demons in the West know any of this. I need to go set things right." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm coming with you." Rin said simply.

Sesshomaru was about to reply, as InuYasha cut in.

"Oh yeah. Take Kagome too. I bet they'll be the perfect snack for them."

Kagome gasped but glared at InuYasha.

"He is right. It's too dangerous. That place has done nothing but cause both of us misery, because I have mated a human. Which is why I go alone." Sesshomaru said.

"No. No, I'm going." Rin said, "I don't care what you say. I'll follow you. If we need more protection, we can take InuYasha."

"What!" InuYasha yelled out, "Rin. That is _not _what I meant!"

"InuYasha. I cannot reject her again. I need you to watch her while I deal with the Dog Demons." Sesshomaru said.

"Heh. Yeah. Sure." InuYasha said sarcastically.

"I'm going too." Kagome said.

"Kagome! Can you not side with me for once?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked at him, "Sure. Are you coming or not?"

InuYasha stared at her, before muttering a few words of defeat, then focused back on Sesshomaru, "Fine. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Then, he turned, heading back to the village.

Kagome flashed Rin a kind smile before following his lead.

It was eerily silent then, nothing but the wind and darkness that swirled around them.

Rin turned back into Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am now." Rin said, hiding her face deep in his kimono, uncontrollably letting a few tears slip.

Sesshomaru could still smell them nonetheless and pulled her back to look at her.

"I'm fine." Rin sniffed, "I just... I just thought..."

"I will never just abandon you, Rin. Never. Despite my demon's instincts. I will always return to you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin weakly smiled, trying to blink away tears.

Sesshomaru leaned down, pressing his lips just below her left eye, as if trying to kiss away her tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Rin said, just holding onto him, taking in his familiar scents.

"I love you, my Rin." Sesshomaru said, lightly kissing below her eyes until her tears had quit falling.

Rin buried her face into his shoulder, tiredly replying, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>"Rin. Are you sure you want to do this?" Sesshomaru asked.<p>

She looked at him, "Morning will be in a few hours. I'm not going to change my mind now."

Sesshomaru looked down in thought.

Rin caressed his cheek, "I know that you want me to be safe. But I don't feel safe without you. What if something happened here while you were gone?"

Sesshomaru looked at her again, seeming to nod, "I see I am not going to change your mind. Get some sleep."

Rin smiled lightly, curling into him, "Besides, I would miss this." She whispered.

Sesshomaru copied her smile, putting an arm around her, saying mentally, _So would I._

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon, the village was quite a few miles behind.<p>

Sesshomaru led the way, Rin and Jaken behind, Kagome and InuYasha trailing behind them.

Ah-Un was told to fly ahead of them and scan the area.

As they walked, Rin gazed around her, remembering certain places where just a month ago, she had admitted her love for Sesshomaru, and things changed then.

Some of the places made her think back to when both of them were hesitant about this whole thing.

_**Our mate is thinking again. She should have stayed behind. This journey does nothing but bring bad memories for her. **_Sesshomaru's beast stirred.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but felt his mate's uneasiness, wanting nothing more than to stop and comfort her.

When sun set, InuYasha, who had been quiet the entire walk... Everyone was quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

Sesshomaru stopped when he heard InuYasha curse under his breath, turning everyone's attention on him.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

In a highly annoyed growl, he muttered, "Tonight is the new moon."

Jaken broke the silence first, gasping out, "T-that means you're no stronger than a mere human!"

InuYasha glared at him, "You want to tell me something I _don't _know?"

"We brought you with us to protect lady Rin!" Jaken shouted out.

"Jaken. Leave him be. Rin needs rest anyway." Sesshomaru said.

In silence, Sesshomaru took them to a den he had probably located a few miles out.

When they were all in, Kagome sat down with a tired gasp.

Rin sat with her, she was tired as well, but not as much as she thought she would.

"So. Is this what it was like going to the West last time?" Kagome asked.

"Sort of." Rin said.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru came in.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"He went for a walk." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sighed, almost annoyingly before standing, "I tell him again and again not to expose himself on new moon nights. It will get him killed."

With that, Kagome left the den, heading off into the forest, in InuYasha's direction.

Rin was simply lost in her thoughts when Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet all day." He asked.

Rin looked up at him, before nodding, "Maybe I'm turning into you." She joked.

Sesshomaru silently chuckled, putting an arm around her, "You shouldn't. And I want you to know that just because InuYasha and Kagome are with us, it doesn't change anything. I still love you."

Rin smiled, leaning into him, "I still love you too. I just... Ever since you bit me... I've felt different."

"Meaning?" Sesshomaru urged, feeling slightly curious.

Rin looked up at him, "I don't know. I guess... Waking up from Death an make you feel like a new person. And feel so... Alive. I feel like I can see things through different eyes."

Sesshomaru took in her words, almost feeling concerned... Then again, her words made him become intrigued.

"Am I ranting again?" Rin asked after a long moment of silence.

Sesshomaru focused on her again, lightly shaking his head, "That's a good thing Rin. I am glad you feel so devoted to life. It's why I love you."

Rin smiled, feeling a sense of relief by his words.

He kissed her, once lightly, then again a little deeper.

Soon, Rin found herself leaned comfortably against him, one arm around his neck as she softly kissed him back.

When he allowed her air, she whispered, "They should be back soon."

"Then they can watch." He said, before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>"InuYasha!" Kagome called out.<p>

_'Ugh, I hate it when he does this. He makes me look so pathetic. Here I am, calling for my dog...'_

"Yeah. I heard you the last ten times... You called?" InuYasha appeared behind her, making Kagome jump.

She was about to scold him, but the words left her.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, she had almost forgotten how... Cute InuYasha looked when he was human.

"Hello!" InuYasha broke her from her trance.

Kagome shook her head out of her reverie, "Um... I told you not to go off somewhere alone when you're human."

"Oh. Well. I'm not alone now. So, anything else you want to point out?" InuYasha asked.

"Why did you leave? I mean... Sesshomaru was doing a favor, and let us all stop to rest, why did you just run off?" Kagome asked.

"In case you haven't noticed. I don't like looking weaker than Sesshomaru than I already am." InuYasha said.

"You..." Kagome paused, before sighing, "InuYasha. Why would you say that? You never care how weak or strong you look. Besides. I don't think he cares how strong you are right now. You can't just push people away. You're better than that." Kagome said.

"You think I push you away?" InuYasha asked sincerely.

Kagome looked at him for a second before turning her gaze elsewhere, "Sometimes."

It went silent for a long minute.

Kagome gasped when she felt InuYasha move closer, ad caress her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his.

For a moment, it felt like time froze.

Then, his lips lightly brushed against hers, sending Kagome into full submission, before the kiss began to deepen.

Kagome lightly moaned, wrapping an arm around his neck, feeling of his newly, fresh, and soft black hair.

Their tongues found one another just as easily as their lips had.

InuYasha's hands rested on her waist, gently pulling her closer against him, while keeping her busy with his ravishing mouth.

Kagome felt him walk her backwards, before her back met with a tree, making her gasp in surprise.

She was vulnerable now, trapped, with InuYasha securely pinned to her.

Kagome could feel his arousal growing, but she knew hers wasn't far behind.

InuYasha pulled away for a second, both now panting against one another.

He smiled, "At least I know how a human feels when they're being kissed by a demon."

Kagome simply brought his lips back to hers, relishing the moment. "I'm used to it."

InuYasha moaned in reply, lightly nipping at her lips, now not having to worry about sharp fangs or claws.

"Ugh. When we do this, it makes me wish we had used the jewel to turn me human." He pulled away again.

Kagome tightened her hold on him, one of her hands lightly tracing the side of his face, "I like you just the way you are."

He stared down at her for a few minutes, taking in her words, and sighed, leaning his forehead against hers, "That's what I love about you."

Kagome smiled, kissing him lightly.

They were disturbed by a sudden rustle in the trees.

InuYasha, now fully back in alert, turned to the sound.

"We should probably head back." Kagome said a little worriedly, gripping him tight in his safe embrace.

InuYasha focused back on Kagome, nodding in agreement. He was smart enough not to try and fight whatever was out there.

Hand in hand, they headed back to the cave Sesshomaru had chosen to rest in.

They came in to seeing Sesshomaru and Rin already asleep, the mokomoko bundled around them.

Kagome sat down silently, finding no need to start up a conversation.

InuYasha sat next to her, and for a few moments, they simply sat in the silence.

Then, just when Kagome could feel her conscious slipping, InuYasha put an arm around her, letting her lean against him in comfort.

Kagome made herself comfortable, and then before too long, she fell asleep.

InuYasha stayed up just a little longer, still having the instinct to always be on alert, especially when Sesshomaru, the only one there to protect them in the night, was in deep sleep, having his attention entirely on Rin.

Soon, InuYasha then began to find his sleep.

Little did he know, even _if _Sesshomaru was asleep, he always had his senses on high alert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The group started out early, as soon as InuYasha regained his demon powers.

The sun was beginning to rise.

For a while, Ah-Un travelled with them on ground, Rin rested on them, still tired.

She slept until she began to hear voices and growls.

"So, this is where the Western Dog Demons live. How come I never heard of it?" InuYasha asked.

"Because a lot of us weren't very pleased about your arrival, InuYasha." Sesshomaru said mindlessly.

Rin was fully alert now, glancing about her, remembering the place.

It almost felt like Death here.

Three fully formed dog demons blocked their path, "What brings all of you tresspassers here?"

"I am Sesshomaru. Lord of the West." Sesshomaru took a step forward.

The demon dog chuckled, lowering himself to meet Sesshomaru eye to eye, "_You? _You are in the wrong position to say such ridiculous..."

A loud whine was let out when Sesshomaru lashed out with his poison whip, hard enough to throw the large dog form back a couple feet.

It went silent then.

InuYasha, Kagome and Rin all staring in shock.

The two standing dog demons growled, closing in on Sesshomaru.

In a blink, he was gone.

The two dog demons looked around confused.

"I am _not _the enemy here!" Sesshomaru said, floating a few feet above them.

One of the dogs growled, leaping in the air, preparing to snap at Sesshomaru.

He blurred even further in the air.

Without giving the two dogs a second chance, his eyes phased red as he raised more in the air, before letting his full dog form come down on one of the shocked dog demons.

His weight sent the unsuspecting dog demon plowering to the ground, then leaving it to deal with the other dog demon who closed in to help.

Rin stared amazed as Sesshomaru swiftly and single-handedly took on the two dog demons, before leaving them lying next to their first fallen.

They weren't dead, just severely injured.

The fight had attracted many other's attention.

Sesshomaru had calmed then, watching alert as a whole bunch more of dog demons arrived on the scene.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" One of the dog demons spoke.

"My name is Sesshomaru. The son of InuTaisho and InuKimi." He said again.

The whole clan seemed to grow rigid with realization.

Then. A dog demon appeared from within the crowd.

He almost looked... Old.

"Sesshomaru." The demon said, "You hold the exact resemblance of your father."

Sesshomaru lightly nodded in greeting, "Toshiro."

The one known as Toshiro, looked around them, observing the group that stood behind Sesshomaru.

Toshiro returned the nod, "You did right coming here. There is much to discuss."

"Until then, what do we do with these trespassers?" Another dog demon asked, who had managed to sneak past Sesshomaru, circling the two-headed dragon with the human girl on it.

"What brings them here?" The dog demon asked, closing its distance on the girl, ignoring Ah-Un's warning growls.

Rin looked like she was about to jump off the dragons, away from the circling beast, but a large paw was set between her and the circling dog demon. _**"**_Paws. _**Off." **_Sesshomaru growled venomously to the now backing off dog demon, not daring to challenge him.

"Sesshomaru. You may escort your guests to a room in the castle. We will be waiting for you in the main room. No danger or damage will come to them." Toshiro said in a commanding tone to all the other dog demons that stood around.

Sesshomaru glew before returning back to his human form, then leading the group through the crowd of dog demons.

He led InuYasha and Kagome to a room, then led Rin deeper into the palace.

_This place is huge. _Rin thought.

She felt safe though, as long as Sesshomaru was with her.

Finally, Sesshomaru slowed before leading her into another room.

Rin gasped as she came into the big room.

If the room were any bigger, she would have mistaken it as another hallway.

"What? Never thought dog demons would not need a sufficient place to sleep?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking her from her gaze.

Rin slowly shook her head in amazement, before smiling, "Sufficient?" She laughed out, "More like a resort."

Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, "Then you better make yourself comfortable, we might be here a while."

His lips met hers, always giving her a sense of security and comfort.

She didn't realize how deeply they were in until Sesshomaru pulled away, leaving her panting against him.

"I have to go." He whispered, nose brushing against hers, "I'll come find you as soon as I am done with this meeting. Don't leave the perimeter. This place is big so you'll be able to wander a lot here."

"Ok." Rin finally said.

He kissed her again once, before reluctantly letting go of her, leaving her in the huge bedroom that was supposedly theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Quite impressive. You _are _just like your father. Strong, compassionate. And completely unpredictable." One of the dog demons replied.

There were many of them, all in human forms, all staring at Sesshomaru in complete awe.

"And, _what _possibly possessed you to kill your own mother?" Another asked.

"My mate was in danger. I did what I had to. She gave my father's second mate a bad time too. As did I. But I now understand how delicate a human can be." Sessshomaru said.

All continued to stare.

"So. Lord Sesshomaru." Toshiro spoke up, "Do you understand the responsibilities of becoming the new ruler of the West?"

"I do." Sesshomaru said.

Toshiro nodded, "Welcome home."

* * *

><p>Rin had wandered back from where they had come in, finding InuYasha and Kagome.<p>

"Hey Rin." Kagome spoke up, grabbing InuYasha's attention.

"Hi." Rin said simply.

"So. How long are we staying?" InuYasha asked, gazing around the large place.

Rin shrugged, "As long as Sesshomaru does."

"You mean you'd live _here? _With _them?" _InuYasha asked.

Rin nodded, holding in an annoyed sigh, "And what about you? Are you staying here?"

"Heh. Not likely." InuYasha said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked first.

"This place is full of dog demons. _Full _dog demons. Sesshomaru was right. They wouldn't want me here." InuYasha said, "Besides. I cooperate better with humans anyway."

"Oh. InuYasha." Kagome sighed. Truly feeling bad for him.

"Well. I'm human and look where it got me." Rin said, trying to cheer him up.

"Heh. You were just lucky." InuYasha said.

"That is not a way to speak to lady Rin!" Jaken suddenly showed up.

"Get lost toad demon." InuYasha shot back.

Jaken growled annoyed.

"It's ok Jaken." Rin said assuringly.

Jaken backed off then, going off somewhere else.

"Heh. How does it feel to be royal?" InuYasha asked.

Rin looked down, "I... Don't really want to be called such high standards. I mean, even though he doesn't want me to, I still call him Lord Sesshomaru every now and again."

"You'll get used ot it." Kagome encouraged.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Rin smiled at them.

InuYasha's expression all of a sudden changed, "Woah."  
>"What?" Rin asked concerned.<p>

"I think I just..."

"Rin. You're eyes just changed color!" Kagome finished.

"What?" Rin gasped out, wishing there was a mirror close.

"It was just a flicker. They're normal now, but I swear I just saw them change into golden." InuYasha said, taking a few steps closer, making Rin suddenly feel like some strange specimen.

Rin stayed silent, all except for her breathing, quickening every second. "I... I gotta go."

Rin managed out, before turning and heading back to the large room that she and Sesshomaru now shared.

She went in the room, straight for the bathroom mirror.

She stared closely at her reflection, almost nose to nose with the mirror.

_Were they just playing a joke on me? Were they just going crazy? Am __**I **__going crazy?_

"Rin!" Kagome had chased after her. "Are you ok?"

"What's happening to me? First I can hear things. Now my eyes are suddenly changing color. What's happening to me?"

"Rin. Calm down." Kagome said.

"I can't calm down... I..."

"Rin." Sesshomaru came in, "What's wrong?"

"Kagome and InuYasha said they thought my eyes changed color." Rin said tremblingly.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, before looking back down at Rin.

"What's happening to me?" Rin asked him, hoping for some answers.

"Nothing is happening to you. Calm down, my Rin." Sesshomaru said, pulling her close.

She rested in his embrace, trembling and her breathing ragged.

_**Our mate is having a damn panic attack. That brother of ours is going to get it! **_Sesshomaru's beast growled.

Sesshomaru, however, was just as clueless as to why his mate got in this state.

He held her for what felt like hours.

After finally calming her breathing, she fell asleep.

Kagome had stayed the whole time, leaning against the wall, watching helplessly as Sesshomaru stood with Rin in his arms, bringing her into the bedroom, laying her gently on the giant bed.

"What did you do to cause her to act this way?" Sesshomaru asked, not facing Kagome, who stood behind him.

"Uh. We were talking, and all of a sudden, InuYasha and I both saw her eyes flicker a different color for a split second, but then returned to normal." Kagome explained quickly.

Sesshomaru turned to her, "What color did they change to?"

"Um. Golden. Like... Um... Yours." Kagome said.

_**No way... I-it can't be... **_Sesshomaru's beased pulsed with surprise.

_Can't be what? _Sesshomaru replied inwardly.

"She is transforming." Toshiro's voice suddenly sounded at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well... I guess I have kept you guys waiting long enough...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>

"What do you mean, _transforming?" _Sesshomaru pressed after minutes of silence.

"I'm just... Going to go." Kagome said, slipping out of the room.

Toshiro walked in, passing Sesshomaru until he was staring down on Rin's peaceful features, "It is very rare, but it can happen."

"What can happen?" Sesshomaru demanded to know what was becoming of his mate.

Toshiro looked at him, "You marked her, didn't you?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, patience wearing thin.

Toshiro stared back down on Rin, "It is extremely rare, mostly because demons don't normally mate with humans, especially not us Dog Demons. But sometimes, if enough mating poison is ejected into another being, they can become a part of that. But what is troubling though, is what triggered it."

"Triggered it? What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked, "Are you saying that she is now a Dog Demon?"

"It can be possible. The scent is faint, but she clearly has adapted to your mating poison. You marked her to save her from death. Perhaps that mating poison is still working inside of her."

It was then, Rin began to stir, opening her eyes slowly.

She was quiet and unresponsive for a few seconds before managing out, "S-Sesshomaru."

"I'm here Rin." Sesshomaru said, sitting next to her.

"You both should get some rest. We can discuss these matters in the morning. The transformation is nothing to fret over." Toshiro said, before slightly lowering his head in a quick bow before leaving them alone.

For a while, Rin just laid there, while Sesshomaru continued to comfort her.

"W-What happened?" Rin finally asked.

"You had a panic attack, my Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"I did?" Rin asked.

"Don't you remember?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin stared at him in confusion first, but then, it all snapped back.

"Oh my god! I just... my eyes... InuYasha and Kagome... My eyes were..." Rin started, jumping up.

"Shh." Sesshomaru soothed, pressing his body against hers, forcing her to lay back down, "You're fine love. We will figure this out in the morning. Get some sleep."

Rin stared in his golden eyes, trying to see herself in his eyes, "Am I going crazy?" She asked.

Sesshomaru slightly shook his head, diving down, capturing her lips securely. "No."

"Never, my Rin." Sesshomaru said in between kisses.

He laid down next to her, allowing her to lean over him, resting comfortably against him, sharing soft, tired kisses.

"Go to sleep, Rin. I won't let anything happen to you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin made herself more comfortable, before once again resting her head against his chest, finding sleep faster than she thought.

Sesshomaru stayed awake for a little while, Rin's sudden episode making him all the more protective of her.

_**Could it be that our mate is transforming? I wonder what would trigger it. Not that I'm complaining. The more she transforms, the stronger. **_Sesshomaru's beast said.

_Yes. But this is really hard for her, it's almost tearing her apart. She should just stay human, so I can protect her from what she is becoming._

_**Our mate is gifted. She never ceases to amaze us.**_

* * *

><p>"You are nothing but a piece of meat. I don't know why he puts up with you!"<p>

Rin gasped awake when she heard the snap of what she thought would be her neck.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke softly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a dream." Rin said as she relaxed against him.

"My mother haunts your thoughts." Sesshomaru observed.

Rin raised her head to look at him, "How did you know?"

"I've known you for years, Rin. I know your thoughts like an open book." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh." Rin said.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm ok." Rin said simply.

Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief.

"Um. I heard... Toshiro say that I was transforming. Is that possible?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. But it makes sense. If my venom saved you from death, I suppose it could have changed you to let you live." Sesshomaru said.

Rin kept quiet, unsure how to take this all in, she was a normal human girl, and now something was changing her from the inside out, practically turning her into another being.

"We will talk about this later. But first, you need to eat." Sesshomaru said before getting out of bed.

Rin was surprised that the room's closet had clothes for Sesshomaru, and surprisingly clothes for her.

Once they were dressed, Sesshomaru led her down the long hallway, into the main room.

InuYasha and Kagome were already in there, some of the _cooks _already serving them up.

"Good morning Rin." Kagome looked at her.

Sesshomaru escorted her to a sofa near them, before leaving her to get her food.

"How are you this morning?" Kagome asked.

"I'm coping." Rin sighed.

"I didn't mean to scare you yesterday." InuYasha apologized, "If I had known you would've panicked, I would have kept quiet..."

"It's ok, InuYasha." Rin smiled, "I think I'd rather knwo if something is happening to me, rather than be unaware of my body's actions."

Sesshomaru returned then, handing Rin a plate of breakfast, not fish, or other stuff she would have caught for herself, a real breakfast.

"I am going to go find Toshiro. See if we can figure out what's going on." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." Rin nodded, then he walked off.

"What's... Going on?" InuYasha asked confused.

"Um... Toshiro said he thinks I'm transforming." Rin said, taking a bite of toast.

"Into what?" InuYasha asked.

"A Dog Demon, genius." Kagome said.

"Or maybe she's just dying." A silky smooth voice sounded.

Rin turned to see a female dog demon coming up to them.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't answer to half-breeds." The girl said.

"No." Kagome sighed, holding InuYasha back with all her power.

"Hmm." The girl observed Rin, like the specimen she felt like, "He fell for _you? _Of all people?"

"Um... Yes." Rin said hesitantly. "Um, who are you?"

The demoness sighed, "Naomi."

"Well. That wasn't too hard was it, Naomi?" InuYasha asked.

Naomi looked back at InuYasha. "Don't interrupt, half-breed."

She looked back at Rin, "Well... I can see why InuKimi didn't like you. You look so... Weak."

Rin held in a gasp, and a little bit of anger.

"All right listen, mutt." InuYasha put himself between them, "You can call me a half-breed all you want. But don't. You. Dare insult Rin like that again!"

Naomi just turned and walked off, a lot like Sesshomaru's old demeanor.

"You ok, Rin?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." Rin said absent-mindedly, taking another bite of toast, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh. Don't give me that crap. Kagome's right, you're family. And I don't like people hurting my family." InuYasha said.

"Yeah. Well, all she said, it's true." Rin said.

"Oh no. You don't say that. You're stronger than anyone takes you for granted." InuYasha said.

"Thank you, InuYasha. I will take it from here." Sesshomaru said from behind Rin.

Rin looked at him, and saw him signal her to follow him.

"I'll... See you guys around. Thanks again InuYasha." Rin said, standing and following after Sesshomaru.

After they were out of ear shot, Sesshomaru spoke, "What happened while I was away?"

"Oh. Nothing really. Just... Some dog demons aren't happy that I'm here." Rin said.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep you with me until they do." Sesshomaru said.

"No. You don't have to do that. I mean, InuYasha was doing just fine. I'm glad they came. So if you're busy, doing whatever a lord does... I have someone to talk to." Rin said.

"Don't think for one second that my work is going to be more important than you." Sesshomaru said, stopping them suddenly, turning to face her.

"It's ok. Sesshomaru. I understand your responsibilities. I understand you can't be there for me 24/7. I understand that I can't be in your way. I..."

Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips against hers, silencing her and bringing her into his lustful kisses.

"You talk too much sometimes." Sesshomaru said, before kissing her again.

Rin's only reply was a moan, although she was surprised she nor Sesshomaru cared they were pretty much making out in the middle of the long hallway.

When Sesshomaru finally pulled back, leaving her to regain her breath , for some reason she wasn't as breathless as usual.

As if Sesshomaru could read her mind, which he could, he smirked, "Well. There's one good thing you have to look forward to if you are indeed transforming."

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"I can kiss you as much as I want, and you won't have to worry about breathing as much." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled, letting out a small giggle, _Well. That's true._

But something lingered in the back of her mind, so far back she didn't think Sesshomaru could read it.

_Well. I can see why InuKimi didn't like you. You look so... Weak._

"Let's go. We have much to discuss. Toshiro is waiting for us." Sesshomaru pulled her out of her thoughts.

They continued down the hallway, slowly, Rin's thoughts were lost, she knew, Sesshomaru loved her the way she was.

Even if she was a _weak _human.

That was why she loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Answer to Guest: Yes, in the future there will be some InuXKag moments.**

**Sorry for the disappearance, so much school going on, but I'm still writing out these chapters. So, and when Christmas break comes, I can probably post more. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>

"Ah. Rin. Glad you could make it." Toshiro said as she and Sesshomaru came in another large room.

"Yeah. It's not like I have anything else to do." Rin said.

Toshiro chuckled, "You seem to be in a lighter mood today."

"Well. Sesshomaru has been over this with me. So... How can you help?" Rin asked curiously.

Toshiro approached her, taking one of her hands, "Your transformation, if that is what this is, is not a bad thing, Rin."

It wasn't until Toshiro examined her hand, that she noticed her nails were sharper than usual.

"Hmm... Nicely sharpened." Toshiro observed.

"W-What does that mean?" Rin asked.

Toshiro looked her in the eyes, "Nothing bad, my dear. I'd say you are transforming at a perfectly slow rate."

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru, "Does his mean... Does this mean I'm going to be all dog?"

"No. You will be no different than us." Toshiro answered. "Nothing for you to worry about. I just wonder what triggered this transformation so suddenly."

Rin sighed, "I kind of wonder too."

Toshiro smiled at her, "Until then, you just relax, we're all here for you. You're in perfect hands to make this change."

With a light kiss on her hand, he released her.

"I trust you'll be keeping an eye on her?" Toshiro asked Sesshomaru.

"Always." Sesshomaru confirmed.

"I'll see you around then." Toshiro smiled at them.

Rin felt Sesshomaru take her hand, and they left the room.

"That was short. I didn't think a surprising transformation appointment lasted one minute." Rin said.

Sesshomaru smiled, "It is like Toshiro said. You are in good hands here."

Rin was still nervous though, everyone was telling her it was a good thing, or she was in good hands, but... It still effected her.

"Don't worry Rin. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Sesshomaru said.

"Easy for you to say. You were born this way. I've always been a human, a normal, weak h..."

Rin felt her breath leave her as in a blink, Sesshomaru had her pinned to the wall.

"Don't you dare call yourself weak. _Ever." _Sesshomaru said sincerely.

"Well. It's true." Rin whispered breathlessly.

"I don't know what _you _think you are becoming, and I don't know who told you that insult but you don't believe it for a _second." _

Rin couldn't help herself, she couldn't help to ignore what she _really _was, no matter how many times Sesshomaru told her.

"Did InuYasha tell you this?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling Rin out of her thoughts.

"What? No. He would never..."

"Then who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just... One of the dog demons." Rin said quietly.

_**Our mate never fails to defend even the enemies of ours. **_Sesshomaru's beast chuckled, despite the position.

"Ok." He said, deciding to back off, "If this _Dog Demon _calls you something like that again. You tell me as soon as you hear it."

Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru gently ran a hand through her hair, "What will it take for you to realize that you're not like those other humans?"

Rin sighed, "I don't know."

With a deep breath, Sesshomaru held out his hand, "Let's go for a walk."

Rin looked at him questioningly, hesitantly taking his hand.

"Is there... A problem?" Rin asked.

"No. I just thought you'd like a little bit of fresh air." Sesshomaru said, leading her out into the near twilight evening.

For a while, it was quiet, for a while, they just walked, passing dog demons here and there.

Until they were finally alone within the forest.

"I know you're not very comfortable being here." Sesshomaru said.

"What? I..." Rin started, but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Don't try to deny it. I know you don't feel safe here because of the past, because of what InuKimi did to you."

Rin stayed silent, partially feeling guilty and partially on edge on where this conversation was going.

"You saved me though. As long as you're here, I'll be fine." Rin said.

Sesshomaru stopped their walking then, "I'm afraid it isn't that easy."

Rin looked at him confused, "What?"

"Rin. Just me being here hasn't exactly kept you safe. I've turned my back one too many times. And now you are transforming. It can be dangerous." Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Rin asked, a sudden feeling coming from deep within.

"Because. You are still human to me. You are still fragile to me. Other dog demons, however, will look at you like a challenge." Sesshomaru said.

"I... I thought you said I didn't have anything to worry about when transforming." Rin said, her breathing hitching.

"You don't. Because then you will officially be considered the queen of the West. I know you feel overwhelmed with all of this, but you have to at least look forward to it. It is like I say, you reject yourself too much."

Rin was silent for a while, trying to take this in without objecting.

"If you ever feel the need to return to Kagome's village with her and..."

"No!" Rin gasped out, "I'm. Not. Leaving you." She said tremblingly.

He caressed her cheek soothingly, "Ok. I won't speak of that again. I'm sorry."

Rin hugged him, taking in his comforting scent, a tear at the edge of one of her eyes.

They stayed in this position for a while, as the sun continued to drop, bringing them into the night's shade.

"I...I'll do it." Rin said.

Sesshomaru pulled back to look at her, staring into her eyes that sparkled in the night, "You will make a fine demoness."

Rin smiled at him, feeling more calm about what she was to become.

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek again, slowly leaning down to softly press his lips to hers.

It was short and soft, as it always was started.

It was when Rin would lean in for more that Sesshomaru would continue.

Both of their arms were tangle in one another's hair.

Soon, Rin found herself laying in the grass, Sesshomaru carefully leaned over her, as their eyes met for a few seconds.

Before Rin could think of anything to say, Sesshomaru kissed her again.

Rin was the first to take action, shyly pulling at his kimono.

Sesshomaru let her remove of it, before joining her body again, never getting enough of his mate.

With care, Rin felt his hands slowly remove her kimono as they travelled her bare skin.

"Beautiful." He whispered in a low growl, making it a habit of commenting on his mate's features, before worshipping them with his warm lips.

Rin could not hold in her moans at this point.

She arched against his lips, eyes closed in pleasure as he completely covered every portion of her body.

Someday, she would find the courage to return this favor.

_**I look forward to that promise. My mate. **_Sesshomaru's beast smirked within, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell her that, it was _he _that wanted to please and love _her _with all he could muster. He was pleased as long as his mate was satisfied.

Sesshomaru had returned to her neck now, his lips taking precious time kissing and nipping there, making his mate moan and writhe, baring her neck more to him, in full submission, and admission for attention.

Rin had surprised him then, her legs at his waist forcing Sesshomaru to close their distance before them fully.

He almost could have marked her again at the unsuspecting pleasure.

"You can be dangerous, my Rin." Sesshomaru growled into her neck.

Rin caressed his face, pulling him up to meet her eye to eye, "_You're _telling _me?" _

She kissed him then, as he began to work his rhythm against her.

She was so Perfect. No other being on this earth, or any other could come close to the comparison of his mate.

"S-sesshomaru. I am... Am almost there." Rin panted against him, feeling a bit upset with her body already ready to go into an orgasm spasm so soon.

"Go ahead. My Rin." Sesshomaru encouraged, but also himself.

His mate was easy to pleasure, and he didn't see anything wrong with her human hormones.

He quickened his pace, building up his own pleasure wave.

He was soon in her previous position before she was continuously writhing beneath him, her pleasured orgasm always seeming to take her to higher places every time.

"Beautiful. My mate. My Rin." Sesshomaru whispered to her, closely observing his mate's every reactions.

Just when Rin could feel herself coming down from the cloud she was lifted in, she felt Sesshomaru's release nearly lift her back into that lust cloud along with Sesshomaru, this time, her turn to watch Sesshomaru tremble above her, seeming to thank her with lazy and deep kisses.

"You are too." Rin smiled, caressing his cheek, as he for once tiredly rested his forehead against hers.

For a long time, they stayed like that, just relishing in each other's deep breathing.

_**I'll say our mate has settled a new score. **_Sesshomaru's beast purred.

He tiredly smiled outwardly.

Without much talking, Sesshomaru slightly moved back, only to switch their position, letting Rin curl against him, and his mokomoko snaked around them, leaving them into the safe and warm cocoon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Rin... Wake up my Rin." Sesshomaru's soft voice slowly coaxed her out of her sleep.

"Hmm?" Was all Rin managed, eyes still closed tiredly.

She cracked her eyes open, finding herself in the same place they had fallen asleep.

It was still a little dark, but Rin could easily see the beautiful views.

"I am afraid we need to head back now." Sesshomaru said, pulling her attention away from the forestry scenes.

She looked up at him, "Can't we just stay a little longer?"

Sighing, she curled close to him, hiding her face into his neck, hoping to find sleep again.

His neck rumbled as a light chuckle escaped, "I wish. My mate. But they are expecting me back. We have some things to take care of."

Rin sighed again, moving up until their eyes met, "Like what?"

"Well. Perimeter checks, meetings, hunts. We aren't exactly known by everyone yet." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." Rin said in submission.

"But I will come to you if you need me." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded before getting off him, tiredly searching for her clothes.

The sun began to rise when they were dressed and were back in the dog demon premesis.

Sesshomaru escorted her to their room, turning her before they went in, pressing his lips to hers securely.

It was deep, and nearly intimate, but it was cut short.

He slightly pulled away, listening to her quick breaths, holding in his urge to just kiss her senseless, and get lost in her again, and...

"Get some rest. My Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin silently nodded.

Sesshomaru kissed her one more time, before releasing her to disappear in their room.

Rin waited until she could no longer hear Sesshomaru's footsteps, before continuing to bed.

She moved the velvety smooth sheets, before laying down, and covering herself up.

In an instant, she found her sleep again, returning back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>InuYasha and Kagome were aimlessly wandering the large palace.<p>

They stopped at the room Sesshomaru and Rin shared, slightly checking in.

"Rin sure has been sleeping a lot." Kagome said, watching as Rin rolled over from under the sheets.

"I did not need that image." InuYasha sighed.

Kagome frowned at him, "You pervert. That is _not _what I meant."

"Whatever." InuYasha said before walking away.

Kagome followed. "Do you not like it here?"

"Oh. _Now _you're asking me that?" InuYasha gasped.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Kagome. Why are we here? You wanted to go to keep Rin safe. I think Sesshomaru can take it from here." InuYasha said, sitting down on one of the sofas in the main room.

"I just... Have a feeling. I mean, you saw for yourself when we arrived. The dog demons weren't very happy to see us here. Sesshomaru is indeed handling this, but there's only so many dog demons Sesshomaru can keep at bay." Kagome said.

"What? Like _her?" _InuYasha muttered.

Kagome followed where he was focusing, watching Naomi head down another hallway, staring a them like a predator, before disappearing from sight.

"Yes. And others." Kagome sighed.

* * *

><p>Rin stirred, bringing her back into consciousness.<p>

She stayed under the warm covers for a while though.

When she finally sat up, she could see out a window that a sun was setting.

_I slept that long? _Rin thought, brushing a hand through her hair.

Hungry, from not eating all day, Rin left the safety of the bedroom, memorizing the way to the main room where Sesshomaru led her the other day.

After finding herself some suitable food, she headed to the sofas.

It was quiet, and empty.

Before Rin could think anymore, her view was blocked by a form wearing a blue kimono.

She looked up, staring at the demoness.

"Oh. So your eyes have changed color? I guess you are transforming." Naomi said with a smile.

Rin felt her breath deepen a little.

She nervously cleared her throat, "Um. Yeah. I guess they did."

"Even if you are transforming. I doubt you'll be as talented as a full fleshed dog demon." Naomi said.

"Sesshomaru doesn't care." Rin said shakily.

"Oh. He doesn't? You know it's spreading like crazy here that Sesshomaru is completely unpredictable. Perhaps he will soon realize how useless you can really be..."

In a blink, Rin saw a white blurry figure pinning Naomi to the wall a few feet away.

"You talk to my mate like that again, and I will _not _hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru growled deeply.

"You're bluffing." Naomi smirked, seeming to be completely at ease in Sesshomaru's grasp.

His grip tightened on her throat, forcing out a whimper, "Don't bet on it. My mother did this kind of stunt, so I ended her. Does that sound like I'm bluffing?"

He released her, letting her glare back at him, her hand stroking her throat where he had held her.

Sesshomaru turned away from her, facing Rin, who sat quietly on the couch, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you ok, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, approaching her.

Rin looked at him, "Yeah. You didn't have to do that."

Sesshomaru was before her in seconds, caressing her cheek, "Yes I did. My Rin."

He sighed almost in amazement, "Your eyes are beautiful."

Rin stared at him in confusion, she thought Naomi was lying about that.

Speaking of her, Rin noticed she was nowhere to be found.

"My... Eyes?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru took her hand, "Are you finished eating?"

Rin nodded, and with that, he guided her back to their room.

They went to the bathroom mirrors, and what Rin saw in the reflection, almost wanted to make her jump back.

Indeed, her eyes were now the same color as Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's.

"You're beautiful, my Rin." Sesshomaru said from behind.

Rin laughed, "My eyes aren't any different than yours now. How is that beautiful?"

"Because it's you, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, nuzzling her neck, "You are very unique to me."

"Oh." Rin breathed out.

He kissed her neck a couple times, making her pulse raise again.

"Um. S-Sesshomaru." Rin stuttered, trying to find pieces of her brain that still functioned.

"Hmm?" He asked, still focused on her neck.

"I... I need to bathe." Rin said.

Sesshomaru paused, staring at her in the mirror.

"Why must you ruin our moments with bathing?"

Rin smiled, "Because. I feel dirty. I haven't bathed in a day or so, and I practically slept in the dirt last night, so if it is alright with you, I would like to freshen up. For your sake."

Sesshomaru sighed, kissing her neck one more time before backing away, "Ok. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

Rin nodded, following him out of the bathroom just to find a comfortable silky nightgown.

When she finally moved to the shower, pretty surprised they had a real one, she felt like she hadn't cleansed herself for a long time.

She felt her muscles loosen under the warmth of the water.

As she washed, she could almost hear Sesshomaru in the back of her head, how he once told her he hated when she bathed because it would wash off his scent, his scent that warded off any demon. Or, at least it was supposed to.

Naomi sure didn't take the hint.

Sesshomaru had told Rin that mates bathe one another, a form of courting, where Rin would literally be cleansed by Sesshomaru which only strengthened the scent.

Rin looked down, observing herself, almost watching as the places Sesshomaru had touched and kissed her, were fading down with the spatters of water.

It was then she noticed something.

Rin always knew she had a nice body size, she didn't need Sesshomaru's words to assure her of that.

But now looking at herself, she became slightly disturbed that she looked like she was gaining more... Weight?

As her hand curiously grazed her stomach, something from within her mind began to click.

_No way. _She thought


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HALLELUJAH! It is FINALLY Friday! Let's celebrate with this new chapter hmm?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Rin took a deep breath, exiting the bathroom after she was dressed.

She quietly got in bed, moving into Sesshomaru's warm embrace.

He laid down with her, taking in her scent.

Rin just couldn't find the words to speak.

Instead, she closed her eyes, letting Sesshomaru soothe her to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rin left the empty room to go eat breakfast, knowing Sesshomaru had gone of to do something.<p>

InuYasha and Kagome were there again.

"Morning Rin." InuYasha said.

"Morning." Rin said as she sat down next to them.

"Woah." InuYasha gasped, getting a good look at her gold eyes "I didn't see that yesterday."

"Yeah. I slept in." Rin said.

"You're beautiful Rin." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Rin slightly smiled at them.

"Are you ok? You're a little... Pale?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh. I'm fine." Rin smiled more.

She could see though that InuYasha was not satisfied with that answer.

Taking a deep breath, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Maybe you need to tell Sesshomaru to give you a break." InuYasha said.

Kagome hit his shoulder hard.

"No. It's not that." Rin said.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked concerned.

Rin looked down, she thought talking with Kagome would make her words come out better.

"Is this a girl thing?" InuYasha asked.

"Sort of." Rin said.

"Do I need to leave?" InuYasha asked.

"No." Rin said, looking at him, then taking another deep breath, "I think... That, um, Kagome, how do you know if you're pregnant?"

Both of their eyes widened.

"What?!" InuYasha gasped out.

"InuYasha... Can you give us a minute please?" Kagome asked.

"No problem." InuYasha said before getting up and walking away.

"Rin. Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on with me. I just... Had the thought last night." Rin said.

"Um. Well, did you have morning sickness?" Kagome asked.

"No." Rin said.

"Oh. Ok. Well, may I?" Kagome asked, referring to her stomach.

Rin nodded.

Kagome curiously and carefully felt of her stomach.

"Well. It is... Possible." Kagome said after a while.

Rin felt her stomach flutter.

"Are you... Rin are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"I... I don't know." Rin said.

"Did you tell him?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head.

"Well. Why don't you? I mean..." Kagome started.

"Because I'm scared. I mean... What will he say? What if it makes me different?" Rin questioned on.

"Rin. If you weren't different from anyone else, I wouldn't know you. I'm sure he wouldn't be upset." Kagome said.

_But... I'm human._

Rin thought but didn't say.

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with me after it? I mean..."

"Rin. He's gone through heaven and hell to keep you safe. I think that's the _last _thing he would do." Kagome said.

"I don't know..." Rin said unsure.

"Well. Do you want me to come with you?" Kagome asked.

"No. You're doing enough already. I just..."

"Just tell him tonight. You know I'll be there for you if anything goes wrong. But I seriously doubt it." Kagome said.

"Thank you, Kagome." Rin said smiling, "I'm really glad you came."

Kagome smiled, "You're welcome. I knew there was a reason I needed to come. To protect my sister."

"You can count me in. Sesshomaru better not even look at you wrong. Or there will be trouble." InuYasha returned, "Although I'm pretty sure you're the _last _person he would hurt."

Rin took a deep breath, "Thanks guys."

Her chest was still doing flips, but now she felt she was not alone.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was heading back to the room.<p>

These _unnecessary _meetings were seriously starting to irritate him.

Most were all concerns about Rin.

_She is human. She is your weakness. She is this. She is that._

However, nothing they said would get through to him, he would never see his mate as any of those standards.

_They _may not have noticed it, but she was anything and everything in the world for him.

He found Rin in their room, seeming to look like she had been there a while.

"You don't have to act like you're some kind of prisoner." Sesshomaru spoke, sitting next to her.

"Oh. I went out. I, um, ate about an hour ago." Rin said, pulling herself out of her inner thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked, not missing the edge in her voice.

"Yeah." Rin said, forcing a smile.

Sesshomaru tilted his head in sign that he wasn't buying it. "Was it Naomi?"

"What? No. I just..." Rin paused.

_Great. Easier said than said I guess._

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke, forcing her attention, "What's wrong?"

Rin couldn't find the words.

_**Our mate has never acted like this. **_Sesshomaru's beast observed.

"I, Um... There's... Uh..." The words were just at the tip of her tongue.

"You're. Pregnant." Sesshomaru stared at her, finally making this easier by hearing her jumbled thoughts.

Rin looked at him before nodding, "Yeah."

It went quiet.

"I know this is the right time to be mentioning this. Nor hardly the place..."

Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru cupping her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

It was quiet, Rin trying to read what was behind his golden stare.

Finally, he kissed her, which she slowly relaxed into.

"Nothing is more important than you. Nothing." He said.

"What if..." Rin looked down, "You used to hate InuYasha. What if I'm..."

"Rin. I don't care if they're all born human. They will still be ours." Sesshomaru said.

"How will we know? I mean... I'm just..."

"Calm down, my Rin. Toshiro will be more than happy to tend you." Sesshomaru said.

"What will the others think?" Rin asked.

"That will be none of your concern. If they object, they have to come through me." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was quiet. _Was there ever a place where she wasn't such a burden when around Sesshomaru?_

"Do not think like that, Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"But it's true." Rin whispered.

"And it is as I said. They have to come through me. No harm will come to you, my mate." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stayed quiet, just staring at him.

"You will make quite the demoness. I cannot get over how beautiful you are." Sesshomaru said, seeming to thoroughly examine her.

Rin slightly smiled, "Thanks. You too."

Sesshomaru copied her smiled before kissing her securely.

Rin didn't try to resist again, she kissed him back, pulling him closer.

When they barely pulled back, she could feel him smirk, "You are growing fangs, my mate."

Rin smiled back, kissing him again.

They seemed to be in this embrace for hours.

Before Rin knew it, she was nuzzled against Sesshomaru, always feeling secure when she slept.

Maybe after she made the transformation, Sesshomaru wouldn't have to disappear as much to cover her reason of being here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

"Rin! How nice to see you again." Toshiro said.

"Thanks. I'm afraid I need your help. Again." Rin said.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Toshiro asked.

"Well." Rin sighed nervously, "I think I know why my world has been turning upside down."

Toshiro tilted his head, "You're... Transformation?"

"Yeah." Rin said. The only thing keeping her from backing out was Sesshomaru behind her.

Toshiro nodded in signal to continue on.

Rin sighed again, and nervously looked down her form that didn't look very different than before.

"Oh..." Toshiro muttered in realization.

He shook his head, "Well. My dear. That can explain a lot."

"Yeah? Is there a way of knowing what... Type of baby it is?" Rin asked.

"Well. I'm afraid you've caught this super early. I mean, I've dealt with this before. But... The scent in you is very faint. You are quite good at catching things early. That makes you a well independent leader. My lady." Toshiro said.

"Ok." Rin nodded, "How long are dog demon pregnancies?"

"Hmm." Toshiro tilted his head in thought, "It depends. Some one month, some five or six months. But you don't worry. Just be careful, and get good rest, right foods, and don't try to do things that you cannot accomplish. For instance, lifting weights 5 times your size. Just... Take care of yourself." Toshiro smiled.

"Ok. Bed rest, healthy foods, no lifting weights. Got it." Rin said.

"Well. I wouldn't want to delay your plans. I'll get some of our professional dog demons that deal with this kind of stuff. Until then, see you around." Toshiro said.

"Ok." Rin said, feeling on of Sesshomaru's hand rest on her shoulder, a gesture he did to make their leave.

"I'll see you then. I really appreciate all you've done." Rin said.

"No problem, no problem at all. My queen." Toshiro said, bowing repectfully.

Sesshomaru led her out, taking her out in the open again for fresh air.

"Hey. Where's Ah-Un?" Rin asked.

"He's around. Don't worry, the dog demons know he's welcome." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think they'd leave? To just... Start a new life?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. They really like you." Sesshomaru said, "You were the one who gave them a name."

Rin smiled, reflecting back on her childhood, how she was so open and free.

"You want to go for a ride?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"What?" Rin looked at him, thinking she heard him wrong.

"Do you. Want to go. For a ride." Sesshomaru repeated slowly.

"Um... Now? Where's Ah-Un?" Rin asked.

"Not with them." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stared at him, blank for a second, before realization hit, "Um are you sure? With you?"

Sesshomaru nodded, seeming to take her bewilderment as entertainment.

"Are you... Sure?" Rin asked again.

"You are going to complete the transformation soon. I thought it'd be nice for you to get a peek at what you are to look forward to." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but... Are you sure...?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed nervously, "Ok."

In a bright flash, bright enough she needed to shield her eyes, she was soon standing before Sesshomaru's full dog form.

Rin looked a long ways up until she could see Sesshomaru's face.

He leaned down to her, being as gentle as always.

His breathing was deep and low.

In a swift motion, he was laying before her.

Rin was still unsure, this was more strange than usual.

She knew it wasn't like him to be doing this kind of gesture, to _anyone._

_**Get on my back, Rin. I'm not going to bite. **_Sesshomaru's demon voice invaded her mind.

Rin nearly jumped in place at the unsuspecting voice in her head.

Slowly, she walked by his side, until she found the bunches of fur around his neck.

"A-are you sure?" Rin asked once more.

_**Yes. **_Sesshomaru's voice purred in her mind.

With a shaky breath, she lightly rested a hand on his thick fur.

No reaction was brought except for the light purr which she took as an O.K.

It was soft and felt so thick she felt she could lose her hand in it.

Taking a deep breath, she gripped the soft fur, and grasp after grasp, she climbed her way onto his back.

When she reached his back, it felt like sitting on the smoothest, softest pillow.

Rin gasped with amazement, never getting enough of the silkiness of his fur.

"Sesshomaru. You're beautiful." Rin whispered.

She held on tight to him when he suddenly moved, standing up, the views before her growing higher and higher.

She held in every urge to look down.

As she gazed around her, she tried to imagine her life, as a dog demon.

It just wasn't possible.

Suddenly, she began to notice other dog demons gathering around them.

"Um. Sesshomaru...?" Rin called.

_**It is alright, Rin. We are just going on a perimeter check. **_Sesshomaru said, _**We never go alone.**_

"Ok." Rin said.

_**Are you ready? **_Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked up to the ready sky, "Yeah."

They were first, Sesshomaru lightly taking to the sky, with others on his tail.

It seemed the higher they went, the more land Rin could see.

Fields, forests, mountains.

"Woah." Rin gasped.

She didn't think Ah-Un ever went this high with her on them.

_**You like it? **_Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah." Rin nodded.

There was so much to see.

She suddenly felt so much adrenaline, all this land they roamed, she felt as if when she could transform, she could run through all of it. Fly over all of it.

_**And you will, my Rin. All in due time. **_Sesshomaru said.

_**Another rogue wolf. I got this one. **_One of the dog demons next to her called out before diving down into the forest.

"I can understand all of them?" Rin asked.

_**It's a part of the dog demon, you may not transform yet. But you have adapted to all of the ways of the dog demon. **_Sesshomaru explained.

_**Drama Queen here better stay out of my thoughts. **_A familiar voice sounded.

Naomi happened to come with them.

"I, um, kind of can't help it." Rin said quietly.

_**Naomi. Go check the mountains please. **_Sesshomaru came in.

_**Sure thing. **_Naomi said before taking off.

Rin was quiet then, deciding to make herself useful, and try to find anything that looked out of place below.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. I finally updated.**

**I Have an announcement.**

**Next chapter is going to have a lemony lemon.**

**All those InuYashaXKagome fans, I finally heed your call, and have a little treat for you for next chapter.**

**So... With that... Review review review!**

**~Wolflover235**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well. School is finally out till next year!**

**Another celebration!**

**Just one more quick reminder/warning: This chapter has a lemon.**

**Granted, you guys came on the rated M section of this anime for that reason right?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

"So. I guess their little talk went well." InuYasha came in the room he and Kagome shared.

"It did?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Just saw them take off. Sesshomaru's taking another perimeter check. Took her with them." InuYasha said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Are you ok? You've been in here all day." InuYasha asked, sitting on the bed with her.

"Oh. Just thinking. You know, I never did say goodbye to Sango, or Miroku, or Shippo..."

"Heh. Good riddance." InuYasha sighed.

"Hey. Shippo is a good kid. He's grown up. So you gotta give him some slack. I mean, he's reached that age where he wants to find others that are like him. A mate. I mean, you know what that's like, trying to fit in." Kagome said.

"Yeah. But I don't worry about that anymore. I mean, look where we are." InuYasha said.

"With the creatures you so badly wanted to become. Yep, home sweet home." Kagome said.

"What? That's not what I meant. Kagome you know I don't think like that anymore." InuYasha said.

"Don't you?" Kagome looked at him.

"Yes... N-no. Dammit Kagome don't confuse me." InuYasha said.

"Ok." Kagome smiled, "Just testing you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Kagome smiled again.

"You confuse me sometimes." InuYasha stated.

Kagome lifted her hand, resting it on the back of his head, then moving to one of his ears.

"You know I hate it when you..." InuYasha broke off with a breathy sigh.

"You do?" Kagome asked, curiously running her fingers lightly at the back of his ear. Observing the light softness of the little fur.

"Kagome... Stop..." InuYasha broke off again.

"I can't help it." Kagome smiled as he edged closer to her.

She stopped anyway, returning her hand to the depths of his hair.

"Don't..." InuYasha started, lightly brushing his lips on her cheek.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Stop. Don't..." InuYasha pressed his lips to her cheek lightly as an urgency.

Kagome moved her hand back to his neglected ears, lightly scratching both.

InuYasha visibly shivered, giving her an open mouthed kiss against hers.

Kagome returned the kiss, not for one second forgetting his plea for her to continue.

After a few minutes of deep kisses, Kagome's hand reluctantly left his soft ears, to the back of his head again, pulling him closer.

His kisses continued, growing more and more hungry against hers.

When he pulled back, they were both breathless.

But Kagome pulled him close, kissing him again.

With a strained moan, he whispered, "K-kagome."

For the first time since they started, his hand went to her waist, another burying deep in her hair.

He pulled back again, letting her take in much needed air.

"Kagome." He swallowed, "We need... We need to stop."

Kagome opened her eyes, already becoming dilated, "Why?"

"Kagome. You know how I feel. I could hurt you." InuYasha said.

"No. You won't." Kagome said, "The only thing hurting me, is the thought that you don't want me."

InuYasha caressed her cheek, "Kagome, you know I do."

"No. I don't." Kagome said, her eyes searching his for answers. "You already know that I love you for who you are. So you don't have to worry about holding back."

"Kagome." InuYasha pleaded.

The hand caressing he cheek moved and Kagome shivered as she felt his claws lightly graze down her cheek.

"I. Could. Hurt. You." He said.

"I. Don't. Care." Kagome said, "You don't have to be human or act human for me to feel any different about you."

A tear slid down her cheek, "I love you InuYasha. _**You."**_

InuYasha leaned down and kissed her securely, in apology, always hating her tears.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Kagome nodded, again burying her hand into his hair, "I've been sure for years."

InuYasha kissed her once, "Ok. Tell me if you want to stop."

Kagome nodded before kissing him.

"I mean it." InuYasha growled against her.

"I know." Kagome said.

Another second of hesitation before InuYasha leaned down to kiss her.

Soft at first, always soft.

As the kiss deepened, InuYasha moved more on top of her.

A growl emitted deep from within as his tongue entered with permission.

They moaned in unison, both feeling the door of no return close.

Kagome was pulling against his hair now, never seeming to feel close enough.

Her tongue found his, welcoming it deep within her, making him moan in satisfaction.

Soon, InuYasha began to feel that there was too much between them.

With her help, he forced off his kimono.

With the desire Kagome had held in for a long time came out, finally fulfilling it, hands roaming his smooth and bare skin.

InuYasha spared her time to breathe, making a kissing, licking and nipping path to her neck.

As she began to investigate his chest, the nips grew into almost full bites.

Kagome didn't care though, InuYasha had done this before but always stopped whatever they were doing then, in regret.

Now, she fully accepted it, encouraging it, as she bared her neck more, one hand against his hair, pulling him closer.

"Kagome." InuYasha moaned her name, before abandoning the side of her neck, only to switch to the other side, mimicking the actions.

Kagome knew there would probably be a hundred red marks on her tomorrow, but she didn't care, she wanted InuYasha's name all over her.

When she felt his lips once again abandon her neck, she was soon overwhelmed by his lips back against hers, as his hands slid from her hair, down her back, tearing fabric in the process.

Kagome arched against it, making her cloth barrier become all the more useless.

With the work of his other hand, finishing the job of her clothes, she could soon feel her skin against his.

They both unleashed a breathy sigh as their bodies, for the first time, were pressed together.

_Why hadn't they done his sooner?_

"Kagome. I love you." InuYasha spoke first after recovery.

"I love you too." Kagome whimpered back.

InuYasha was her first, he knew this, the main _main_ reason he was so unsure of this.

Although inwardly he was impressed that she had lasted this long.

"Kagome. You know this might hurt, right?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, but I know... It's worth it." Kagome smiled reassuringly at him.

InuYasha stared at her, a hand lightly resting on her waist, "Tell me if I need to stop."

Kagome nodded lightly, wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him down to join their lips again.

When their deep kisses resumed, InuYasha noticed Kagome's legs slowly begin to open for him.

He was still hesitant though, he loved Kagome, for all she was worth, but one second of pain for her, was a stab through the heart for him.

"I love you InuYasha." Kagome whispered against him, again in positivity.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." InuYasha whispered against her, leaving her no time to think back to his words before he moved in.

Most assaulting pain Kagome had felt in all her life was showered on her, and she let out a whimper, feeling herself becoming filled from below.

InuYasha was still, as still as a statue as he nuzzled Kagome soothingly, taking in her pain as his own.

A single tear fell, and InuYasha nearly regretted his actions.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, no backing out, in fear of hurting her again.

For a few minutes, they lay together, InuYasha lightly pressing kisses all over Kagome's face until the scent of tears was gone.

"Are you ok?" InuYasha asked after not hearing anymore whimpers.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled at him reassuringly, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"yeah." InuYasha sighed, kissing her again, "I get that a lot."

His voice turned serious then, "Are you ok now? Do you want to stop or..."

"No. I'm good. Don't stop." Kagome said.

After getting her consent, he lightly moved against her, as if to fix his position against her.

First thrust, he waited, making sure she wasn't feeling anymore pain.

"You can go. I'm fine now." Kagome said in assurance, before pressing her lips to his.

He continued, hesitant at first, but when her whimpers were covered by moans, he grew convinced.

He was able to feel both of their pleasures now, carefully thrusting against her, feeling a sudden release building from deep within.

Kagome almost forgot all about that minute of pain, feeling another wave of something she had never felt before.

"InuYasha. Is this... Feels good... Don't stop." Kagome spoke coherently, her thoughts flying out the window.

InuYasha obeyed, seeming she was just as built up as he was.

His lips met hers, then her cheek, then her neck.

By the end of tonight, she would officially be his.

By the time his lips had covered all of her body that was allowed, his mate was writhing underneath him.

"I-InuYasha! I think..."

InuYasha kissed her securely, "Yeah. Me too."

Together, they were one, together they came, together... They were mates.

When he watched Kagome fall apart, it made him wish they had done this sooner, all this pleasure they had locked away.

While she was still in the lust cloud, he sunk his sharp canines into the side of her throat, leaving her moaning more.

His release came at the exact same time he marked her, thanks to the Dog demon instincts deep deep within his blood.

They were both a panting and sweating mess when InuYasha finally pulled away, letting off his weight on his tired mate.

Kagome lay in place for a minute or two, catching her breath her breath, and fully returning to reality.

When she was finally calmed, she could feel InuYasha still peppering her bare body with kisses, on places that she realized were sore, some places she was pretty sure he had used his claws on, but she didn't care.

When his lips returned to hers, they shared a lazy and tired kiss, before Kagome turned more to him, curling close to him.

She smiled, feeling relief of the desire she had held in for so long.

"I love you, InuYasha." Kagome closed her eyes.

InuYasha kissed the top of her head, "And I you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

Rin awoke the next day, for the first time glad to see Sesshomaru still asleep beside her.

Yesterday's perimeter check was long, longer than usual in Sesshomaru's case.

Rin thought it was her that wasted their time, but Sesshomaru immediately told her to rid of that thought.

Besides, with her change of eye color, also came with excellent eye sight.

She actually pointed out a rogue deep within the mountains.

Rin continued to observe Sesshomaru's calm features.

This was probably a decent sleep he's earned since coming here.

She stay quiet though, not daring to move, considering he always had a secure hold on her while sleeping, and knew that one slight move could either wake him or simply tighten his hold on her, making it impossible for anything to disturb them or harm her.

Sighing tiredly, she resumed her sleep, nuzzling her face into his neck, making him slightly move, resting his chin on the top of her head, having her in a safe, warm embrace.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" InuYasha asked Kagome when she began to show signs of waking up.<p>

"Good." She said tiredly.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome opened her eyes, staring into his, "Yes."

InuYasha caressed her cheek, almost too carefully. "Are you sure you don't feel anything?"

Kagome smiled at him, leaning over him, "Quit worrying so much. You just took my virginity, not stabbed me in the gut."

InuYasha smiled, "Those may be two different things, but they're not too far apart from what happened."

"InuYasha." Kagome leaned closer to him, "All these years, all I needed to know about this was taught to me back in my era. I told mom our relationship, we had the sex talk. I knew what I wanted. I knew the one obstacle that had to be overcome. And we did it. Quit worrying about me, because I wouldn't have wanted this from any other person in the world."

InuYasha kissed her softly, "The one obstacle that will pain me forever knowing that I hurt you."

"It will pass, love." Kagome whispered before kissing him back.

InuYasha groaned before deepening the kiss, "I love you, Kagome."

* * *

><p>"When or how will I know to transform?" Rin asked as she and Sesshomaru were roaming the lands.<p>

It was late in the afternoon.

"In all due time, my Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Well. My eyes changed color without me knowing, my fangs are growing without my knowledge. Am I just going to just randomly turn into a dog in the middle of the night next?" She asked.

Sesshomaru smiled at that, "No. You have to summon it."

Rin just stared at him, which made him chuckle, "You need to be... Have adrenaline. The need to defend yourself, the need to attack, the need to protect someone."

"Well. That won't be hard. Then I can protect you." Rin said.

"That will not be necessary." Sesshomaru said.

"It might. If we're fighting a bunch of giant demons 50 times our size. We live like a clan right?" Rin asked.

"Yes. But only to protect our lands, and you." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you saying that a girl can't fight? What's up with Naomi then?" Rin asked.

"Naomi was trained. By none other than my mother." Sesshomaru said.

"So. Is she your sister?" Rin asked.

"No. Just. No." Sesshomaru said, a look of disgust on his face.

"So. Train me." Rin stopped, looking at him sincerely.

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Why Oh great Lord Sesshomaru." Toshiro stepped in, putting his hands on Rin's shoulders, sharing the same expression as hers.

"Toshiro. You know how I feel." Sesshomaru said.

"She's transforming. What else could you ask for? She can be strong. Protective. Just like you." Toshiro said.

"How about you train me" Rin looked back at him.

"And have my head cut off? No thank you." Toshiro said, referring to Sesshomaru.

"Are you afraid of her, Toshiro?" Sesshomaru smirked at him.

"Oh no. It's not everyday I see humans turning into Dog Demons. Definitely not." Toshiro took a step back.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, his smirk still on Toshiro. "Would you like to learn the poison whip?"

"What?" Rin's eyes widened, "On him? No!"

"No. Not on him. But he is the one who taught me that move after father left." Sesshomaru said.

"What good is it? I'm not going to hurt people." Rin said.

"No. But you don't see me in my dog form every single day. I say you need to learn some tactics in human form." Sesshomaru said.

"Well done." Toshiro agreed, before whispering to Rin, "I told you I'd convince him."

Rin looked at him confused, "What?"

"Shh..." He quietly motioned his finger to his lips.

"Ok. How does it work?" Rin asked.

"You focus all of your attention to the claws. Feel the energy, feel the blood flow. And like a match, your claws will pulse with a light lumination, and when you focus your claws on the target, the poison whip will follow." Sesshomaru explained. The familiar green whip illuminating around him.

"I think she needs a step by step procedure." Toshiro said, shaking Rin from her stare on Sesshomaru's whip.

"Ok. Um. So... Focus blood to the claws... And... What?" Rin asked.

"First. Relax." Toshiro said.

"Clear your mind." He chanted again.

Rin sighed, trying to do as he asked.

"Ok, I'm clear." Rin said quietly, her body feeling lax.

"Ok. Concentrate on your claws, send all signals to your fingers. Feel the blood flow through your fingers." Toshiro said.

Rin sighed again, looking down at her grown claws, tryng to at least imagine some escense going through her body.

Once she felt the blood pulse within her fingers, she nearly jumped when she noticed her claws illuminating.

"Oh my gosh." Rin gasped.

"It's ok. That is the poison within building up in your claws, it is under your command now. Now all you have to do is cast your claws wherever you want the whip to go. And control it." Toshiro said before taking a good distance step back.

Rin's breath was shaky, looking over at Sesshomaru who was the same distance away, nodding in encouragement.

Her hand was shaky at first when she moved her claws, a short glowing green, stringy substance weaving from them.

Soon, she had a long whip circling her as she controlled it to.

Rin stared around her, watching as the green whip circled her, leaving her in a somewhat secure barrier.

As Toshiro taught her the steps, she repeated them backwards in her head.

As Rin took in a deep breath, the whip dimmed, beginning to dissipate around her.

She held her breath until the whip as fully gone, only leaving her claws glowing, and she finally unleashed her breath, the claws as well dimmed.

It was quiet, Rin almost not sensing anyone around her.

Until her eyes met Sesshomaru's who stared at her in admiration, more than ever.

"That. Was. Wonderful. You learn quickly, my Queen." Toshiro applauded.

"Thanks." Rin smiled at him.

"I think that's enough for today." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked at him, before nodding, "Yeah. I'm a little hungry now."

"That is to be expected, but all in due time, you will be able to control your whip in defense without even having to think about it." Toshiro explained.

"Ok." Rin smiled at Toshiro before moving into Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Thank you so much, Toshiro." Rin sighed.

"Don't mention it. My queen." Toshiro nodded and bowed before leaving to themselves.

"You did wonderfully. My mate." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Rin said.

"Let's get you something to eat." Sesshomaru said before guiding ehr back to the castle.

"Was it hard? When you learned that technique?" Rin asked as they walked.

"Not really. I was a quick learner when I was younger. I desired to know any and every move and way of the dog demon." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess that paid off." Rin said.

Sesshomaru smirked, "It did."

"Even when I was younger, when I called you Lord. I didn't even pay much attention to your attack technique. It was just... You saved my life. And even today I feel indebted to you." Rin said.

"Well don't. I give you 100% free will. You don't have to think of yourself as a servent. You know I don't like it when you compare yourself to those standards." Sesshomaru stopped them. He caressed her cheek, "You are transforming into a fine demoness. The years of childhood is left behind. That was a long time ago. You shouldn't even be thinking about how life _was. _Your life is just starting, my Rin."

Rin nodded in his caress.

"I love you, Rin, so much." Sesshomaru said, leaning down to kiss her.

Rin returned the kiss, resting a hand at the nape of his neck, bringing them closer.

She repeated what he had done to her many times before, learning to not be too shy about the fangs.

She felt as if she could eat him alive. Sesshomaru fought back nontheless, nipping her lip in a way that made her shiver and moan against it.

With a light kiss where he had nipped, he pulled away, making Rin uncontrollably follow him.

"Let's get you something to eat. My Rin. Before you eat me." Sesshomaru smirked against her, making the slightest tint of a blush form on her cheeks.

Nodding, the broke away from the walls, resuming the trek to the main room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Two days had gone by, and Sesshomaru had yet to be summoned to any _unessesary _meetings.

He could follow and watch his mate more now, both feeling like they hadn't really spent much time together since coming here.

With Sesshomaru, it almost made Rin forget about her worries of transforming, that, and she was pregnant.

She hadn't seen much of Kagome and InuYasha, they'd been spending a lot of time in their room, just like she and Sesshomaru were.

They just lay in bed lazily, Rin resting against Sesshomaru as they just absorbed the silence that, in their own minds, were more than silence.

"I think I'm starting to like it here." Rin said, breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru quietly laughed, "Well, it's about time."

Rin smiled, "Yeah. For a place that's never done anything but bring bad memories."

"I'm making a few changes. I don't know how my mother ran this place, but it is going to change." Sesshomaru said.

"So, I'm guessing the other dog demons are a little more relaxed since I'm changing into one of them?" Rin asked.

"Guess so. Toshiro sort of kept the place together after mother died. So, if I say you can stay and if _he _says you can stay. They kind of don't have a choice." Sesshomaru explained.

"So. Is this how it's going to be?" Rin asked, turning over to look at him. "I mean, they're all calm now. Now we just... Check the territory, and keep out outsiders?"

"Pretty much." Sesshomaru nodded. "Don't worry, things will probably spike back up when you have your pups."

"Pups?" Rin asked.

"That is the dog demon term of a baby, my Rin." Sesshomaru informed.

"Oh. By spike things up... You mean we might go through the same thing if they're human?" Rin asked.

"They don't have a say in that, Rin. I've already told you." Sesshomaru said.

"Well. They kind of do. Either way, I'll probably be able to transform then, and I can fight for them." Rin said.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, "That's my girl."

Rin kissed him, moving a hand into his, always, silky hair.

When she pulled back for a second, trying to decide whether to continue or...

"Hey. I just thought of something." Rin said.

"Enlighten me." Sesshomaru encouraged.

"I want to learn the... Your teleporting trick." Rin said, unsure how to describe it.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "My Rin. That would be mere dog demon speed."

"So. I just have to run, and I'll teleport?" Rin asked.

"It is not teleporting. Dog demons have speeds faster than the human eye. It may look like we are _teleporting, _but it is mere speed." Sesshomaru explained.

"So...If I run, I can run faster than if I were human." Rin asked.

"Yes, but for one who is transforming. I would say needs some practice." Sessshomaru said.

"Is it like that feeling I had when we were flying the other day?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well. Could we give it a try?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I don't see why not."

Rin smiled, "Ok. I'm going to get some decent clothes on."

* * *

><p>Kagome stood in the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror.<p>

Her heart jumped in hapiness every time she saw any and all marks InuYasha had left on her.

And every time she touched the permanent mark on the side of her neck, it made her shiver.

InuYasha came up from behind her, making Kagome smile without turning to him.

"Why do you stare at these marks like you've been touched by an angel?" InuYasha asked, a hand gently running down one of her shoulders.

Kagome smiled, before turning to him, "Because in my mind. I was."

InuYasha smiled, "You confuse me sometimes."

Kagome cupped his face in her hands, "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course. I just, I've never done this before." InuYasha said, attention still glued on her marks.

"These marks don't hurt. You're not hurting me." Kagome said, reassuringly, "I'm not going to break that easily."

InuYasha's smile widened then.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him reassuringly, pouring her sincere emotions into it.

His hands slowly found her waist before returning her kiss, pressing against her, having her trapped between him and the sink.

Kagome moved a hand from his cheek to the back of his head, urging him closer.

He broke the kiss for a second, growling out, "Bed." before guiding her to it.

* * *

><p>"You feel adrenaline yet?" Sesshomaru asked as they stood in the fields of a large area.<p>

"Sort of." Rin said, after a while, stopping. "I just... I don't feel it. I could when I was riding with you. Maybe I'll only be able to feel the adrenaline when I finally transform."

"Hey." Sesshomaru stopped her from continueing, "You don't have to learn everything at once... That's why I don't want to train you. You stress yourself too much."

"Sorry." Rin sighed, taking a deep breath.

"It's ok, my Rin." Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Can we still walk? I mean, I do like the fresh air." Rin said.

"Of course." Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin sighed nervously before continuing their walk.

"So. My brother has finally taken his mate." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stared at him, "Kagome? Really?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wow. I guess we are all happy here then." Rin said.

"Would you be upset if they ever decided to leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin slowed her walking, his question making her think twice, "Well. I guess not. I mean, it's their life now. Do you want them gone?" She asked looking at him.

"I have grown fond of InuYasha. And I will not force him to leave. But I won't force him to stay either." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. Well. That's nice. I guess." Rin said.

"Would you miss them?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I mean, they're family, but I know my place is here." Rin said.

"You know you do no have to say here on my behalf, right?" Sesshomaru said, which he immediately felt his Demon perk up with interest.

"I know that. But I want to." Rin stared into his eyes with determination, and devotion, "Besides. Who is to say they're leaving right now. If Kagome and InuYasha want to go start a new life together, I have no say in that. I know they'll always be in my heart."

Sesshomaru nodded understandingly, before deciding it was best to change subject, "Well. Shall we continue? Or head back?"

"I want to keep going. I think I'm starting to feel that adrenaline. Perhaps we can take a mini-perimeter check." Rin said.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru nodded, before following her deeper into the fields.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

><p>It was night time.<p>

Sesshomaru and Rin found themselves lying together in the large field of flowers and cool grass.

"I never thought I'd miss this." Rin sighed, staring up at the open sky sprinkled with stars.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Me neither."

"The ground may have been hard to lay on, but, I still loved the scenery." Rin said.

Although, she didn't have to worry about that now, considering she was comfortably nuzzled against Sesshomaru, and beneath them, his large mokomoko that she always loved.

"I think Naomi was right about one thing." Rin thought.

A slight tinge of anger arose within Sesshomaru at the mention of that female, "You don't listen to anything she has to say."

"No. It's ok. I was just thinking, I may not be as talented as you are because... Well, I probably won't have one of these." Rin said, lightly running her hand down his soft mokomoko. "Or streaks or... Whatever these are..." Rin continued, runnng her hand down the side of his face, "Or a crescent moon..." She said mindlessly.

Sesshomaru sat up, pulling her close, "That's because you don't need any of that to prove yourself to me. You may not have these things. But that doesn't make me love you any less. No matter what you become, you'll still be my Rin."

Rin smiled, she couldn't help it, Sesshomaru never failed to make her feel more worthy than she was worth.

He kissed her, pulling her closer to him, soon all her thoughts were gone, the only thing that remained was her desire for him.

With a light moan, she softly pushed him down, going down with him, as she deepened the kiss.

His hand went to the back of her neck, buried deep into her hair, inviting her closer.

When he pulled away, always knowing Rin had to breathe, she surprised him by continueing.

With a small boost of confidence, Rin continued, pressing her lips against his cheek, slowly moving down, soon reaching his neck, finally being able to understand why this was the most sacred part.

Without much notice, she found herself nibbling against the side of his throat, something from deep within compelling her to.

Sesshomaru allowed her, granting her more access.

Only Rin alone would be able to do such things to him.

In a last second control, she panted against him, "Sesshomaru. Can I... Mark you?" She managed out, trying to control her new instincts, managing to control herself to deep kisses.

Sesshomaru groaned at that, "Yes, my mate, you can."

Just as desperate as she was, he buried his hand deeper into her hair, encouraging her.

Rin took a few seconds to take in a breath, before a low growl emmitted from her throat, going in, and she was inwardly surprised at what she was doing.

Rin was too far gone, she listened to Sesshomaru's moan intertwine with hers. She had no idea how long she was supposed to bite him, but her body knew.

It was almost like second nature.

Soon a feeling came over her body, making her blood rush faster.

After a few seconds, she released his neck, barely taking time to look at her work. She looked back at Sesshomaru, hoping she had done the right thing.

He was breathing heavily, eyes partially closed, about in her position.

"Sorry. I... Wanted to do that... I don't know why..."

Rin was stopped by Sesshomaru pulling her down to kiss her deeply.

"You are perfect, Rin." Sesshomaru praised, before kissing her again.

At a time like this, Sesshomaru's beast would have come in to have a say, but his beast was just as high in that lust cloud as Sesshomaru was.

After a long moment of loving kisses, they began to regain their breath, and when they were calmed back down, they could feel the slight sweat that had begun to form.

Neither moved though.

Rin was happy here, Sesshomaru saw no need to go back to the palace right now. He wanted to stay in this moment.

Rin looked at the side of Sesshomaru's neck, finding her mark settling in, and no blood as she thought there would be.

It made her happy... Prideful even.

"Well. You won't have to worry about Naomi anymore." Sesshomaru spoke, pressing his lips to her cheek, "I am marked."

Rin smiled, feeling a mix of pride and slight embarrassment.

"I belong to you, my Rin." Sesshomaru continued, lightly kissing her shoulder.

"And I belong to you." Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru eased her to lay back down, before joining her, pulling her close to him.

"Don't you want to head back now?" Rin asked, looking at him.

He looked in thought before looking down at her, "No. I think we can stay here a little longer."

Rin smiled, it was as if he'd read her thoughts.

She hapilly curled close against him.

As they laid in the sweet silence, Rin found herself growing extremely tired.

Perhaps the tint of human escence there was in her demon flowing veins finally caught up to her.

Rin found herself reluctantly dozing off, again and again.

Sesshomaru noticed her constant urges to stay awake, and chuckled before putting an arm around her, "Go to sleep, Rin. I'll still be here when you wake."

With one last attempt to stay awake, Rin finally gave in to the peaceful, and warm darkness, relaxing more and more into Sesshomaru's embrace.

Sesshomaru didn't make any movements for a long time.

He was still taking in this moment.

He was taking in Rin's sleeping form, how she was so at ease around him, how she was so at ease with a pack of Dog Demons.

She was a perfect Alpha Female for him.


End file.
